A Gun and a Bullet
by kipper898
Summary: Sequel to A Pirates life for me. New Trouble is brewing. The infamous and oddest married couple in Roanapur just wanted to get back to normal but it's about to hit the fan again. Will Rock and Revy make it though again or now? Rated M for language, violence, dark themes, and sexuality.


Chapter 1: Just another Day.

**A/N: Well I am at it again. First off let me announce to anyone who is reading this story for the first time this is the sequel to Black Lagoon: A Pirates life for me. **

_It was a dark, rainy, gloomy night in the city of New York. The rain was coming down hard enough to wash the gutters out for a fairly decent cleaning._

_The man walking down the alley didn't seem to mind the rain. His black leather coat was keeping him dry and from his even pace the rain hitting his head didn't seem to register. At one point when passing by a dumpster he reached out to it to steady himself and put his hand to his gut as though in pain. It was clear he was 'biting the bullet' as the gritting of his teeth and the white knuckle grip he had on the side of the dumpster would have been plain enough for anyone to see he was barely on his feet._

_After a moment he caught his breath and moved on till he reached the end of the alley._

_The streetlamps were on and he stayed in the shadows as a black van drop past him._

_Across the street he saw the entrance to the club. It was an underground one and the entrance looked like any regular entrance to some shop. Two thugs on either side of the door acted as the bouncers and decided who was let in from the short line up. _

_After a moment a limo pulled up to the door and a man in an expensive and fine tailored suit got out with a woman on his arm._

_At the sight of the man who walked through the door without even acknowledging the thugs, the man in the alley took a deep breath. He looked to the left of the entrance to another alley one he knew was a dead end but also had the back way into the club. It was where the trash and occasional club guest was thrown out from. _

_Unzipping his leather coat the light from the lamppost above shined on a silver bullet hanging by a string around his neck as he crossed the street. The light also shone on a pain of guns in shoulder holsters._

"_I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" Rock said._

_His eyes were that of a man out for blood._

_Several weeks earlier._

It was a Rainy day in the glorious city of Roanapur. It had been Rainy for nearly 3 days now due to a massive hurricane that had ended a short while ago. The one good thing this provided was that it gave the streets and city a bit of a thorough soaking to wash them slightly cleaner. It also made the usual sub-tropical temperature a bit lower and more enjoyable.

Beyond that business in the city went on. The Mafia's conducted business. The streets were alive with all manner of shady characters, thieves, street urchins, hookers, gangs, and of course the Mafia members.

In another part of the city not too far from the waterfront, at a street of sparsely populated buildings was one apartment. From inside this apartment came the loud moans and shrieks of something that was either heated passion or murder.

Revy 'Two-Hands' was shouting herself hoarse as she and her husband Rock were deeply engaged in their passionate, or frenzied, love making.

Or as their co-workers Dutch and Benny would put it "their endless rabbit show" a corny title to the fact the couple's sex life was so enthusiastically part of their day to day lives. Not to mention the fact that it only seemed to get more intense with each passing day.

Or at least that was the grumpy version as Dutch would describe things.

It had been nearly six months since Rock and Revy had gotten married and somewhere around four to five since the end of their last big shit storm involving some renegade Russians mafia, triads, some Americans and one pissed of Japanese samurai.

Things had quickly gotten back to normal after the final showdown. Granted even for Roanapur it wasn't every day a tank drove up the streets and shot down a Hind-D gunship courtesy of the infamous Two-Hands, but still life went one more or less.

The Lagoon company had enjoyed a severely large pay day when all was said and done and had made good use of it.

Rock and Revy meanwhile had gone straight to their usual habits once the fighting had ended, after having to spend a few hours in jail for charges of destruction of city property, and now months later the couple was very much the same.

Revy was shouting a mix of profanity and passion filled words as she and Rock made good use of their brand new Queen sized bed. Her fingers her digging into his shoulder and back with such force she was worried she'd leave bruises or deep marks from her nails but Rock took them as marks of her affections for him as he seemed to get even more in the mood from it.

Rock himself was in complete hypnosis as he was atop Revy watching her naked sweaty form and his eyes caught the light shining of the silver bullet then hung between her breasts.

"AH! Fuck!… Rock!" Revy shouted as her cries hit their peak and before long her eyes rolled back and she was done.

Rock was breathing like he'd run a mile and a half as he fell onto her side also spent.

Revy, with a bit of effort rolled onto her side out of breath, her long hair damp with sweat, eyes glazed over from the pleasure high.

"Maybe Dutch is right big guy…maybe we are sex addicts" Revy said taking deep breathes

If he could Rock would have laughed "I don't think so that would imply we have sex at the drop of the hat" he said.

"Well…" Revy said with an amused smirk

"Yes but just us. The addiction would fit if we went at it with other people. I'd just call this a very stimulated marriage" Rock said continuing his point.

Revy laughed giving him a light punch to the shoulder "fuck that's a good one" she said.

Rock's beeper suddenly went off.

"That time already?" Revy asked knowing the answer already.

While the seas were too turbulent for any big jobs for the next few days it did not stop the lagoon company from conducting business. They still had regular jobs to see too, payment to collect on past jobs where the clients paid over time, not to mention the other kinds of fun shit the boss has them take care off.

Rock groaned slightly as he sat up to get dressed sporting a fair number of small nicks and scratches on his shoulder blades, courtesy of his smirking wife.

While her husband began getting dressed Revy just lay there and watched a rather even expression on her face, although Rock knew her inner workings enough to know there was caring in her brown eyes. She was going through likely her millionth thought process on the dramatic change her life had taken. True she was still the same Revy but a new, or rather long quiet, part of her was more happily molded into that person.

"You should get dressed" Rock said with a smile as he caught her staring.

He then turned to his little bed side table upon which two sets of guns rested together not unlikely their owners just were.

Rock picked up his own Beretta 92 FS' and checked them quickly, dropping the magazines to confirm they were full, racking the slide to confirm a round in the chamber then flicked the safeties on to de cock the hammers, and finally slipping them into his holsters.

As today was a business day he was in his white collar shirt and dress pants. A look that Revy had reluctantly come around to enjoying, the guns holstered over his shirt helped.

"How are the boys holding up Rock?" Revy asked as she slid her daisy duke shorts on and snapped the battle belt she wore with them closed.

"Pretty good, feels so easy to walk around with them now" Rock replied watching her dress.

Revy slipped her black tank top on then made sure her silver bullet necklace was safely secured inside, the metal feel of it between her breasts. The silver bullet had been a Christmas present from Rock with their names engraved on it and it was her true wedding ring, the one Rock gave her she kept in their apartment.

She preferred to keep it under her shirt because the item to her had deep personal value and she felt it was something meant for Rock's eyes alone.

"We should give them a complete disassembly and cleaning. The inner parts may be stainless but if you're not careful rust could really fuck with them" Revy said absently securing her own guns into her holsters.

"Maybe we could go shopping you never know what we might find" Rock suggested

Revy smirked at that "that's the kinda shopping I can agree with" she said as they headed out the door.

A few moments later they were met on the street by the remaining members of their happy family.

Dutch and Benny.

"Now please try not to hurt her will you" Benny said soon as they came into sight

"Ah shit here we go. Nice way to say good fucking mourning Benny" Revy replied in a mild tone.

"Come on now Two-Hands he's got enough credit to warrant concern with the new baby"

"Benny I promise I'll take care of her" Rock said assuring his worried friend.

The Gang then turned to the source of Benny's concern.

On the street parked and waiting to be driven was a 1972 Gran Torino sport muscle car. After the excessive damage over the course of their last big adventure and an unfortunate 'accident' in which their GTO had been destroyed, again, Benny had to sell his previous baby for scrap and spent his grieving hours in search of a replacement. The project was fully funded by his co-workers as none of them could entirely recall who had been the actual driver behind the wheel the night of the accident in which while each of them barely got a scratch the car had been totalled.

After many hours of searching, and followed by weeks of custom work, restoration, and paint job Benny had found his new love. In fact this particular beauty had always been one to his liking and as such he nearly had to be put on anti-anxiety meds when he realized he would have to let other drive it for their work to continue.

The work on the car had been well worth as it. The Gran Torino was in mint condition and look as if it had just come of the Ford Factory floor from the states. Its body sported a dark green colour with a dark yellow laser strip down the middle of the body. The hubcaps on the wheels had a mirror shine polish to them and on the rear bumper the company name 'BLACK LAGOON' along with the calico Jack had been added to make it clear to anyone who was a little too interested who they might be fucking with if they got any ideas.

"Gotta say Benny-Boy she turned out great" Dutch said as he lit up a smoke.

"Yep Jane definitely a welcome new ride for us" Benny said proudly.

"Except for the dumb fuck name" Revy muttered to which Rock just smiled as he took the keys.

"Anything new on the menu today Dutch?" Rock asked.

Dutch then smirked at some private joke "Funny you should mention that Rock I got one additional stop for you two to make after the regular chores are done" he said handing him another slip of paper.

"What's up?" Revy asked looking over Rock's shoulder.

"Nothing fancy just picking up someone and bringing them back here" Dutch said and turned to walk away back to the office before anyone could interrogate.

"Fuck anytime Dutch acts like that I know whatever is coming is just gonna piss me off" Revy said reaching for her smokes and lighter

"Alright well I better get back, now remember you two-"Benny began

"FUCK Benny! We know!" Revy shouted annoyed

Benny just sighed in his giving up and hoping whatever otherworld forced that seemed to govern the fate of his cars was kind to him this time.

Rock quickly reassured him he will be careful then got into the car with Revy and soon enough the powerful engine of the car was alive and purring as they took off down the road.

"Target on the move, shall we pursue?"

A man with binoculars watching the lagoon company members from across the street asked into the mike of his radio. Another was with him sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee as he wrote down something in a small journal.

"Negative, maintain your position. Target cannot be extracted until separated from the rest. We have others in pursuit" Answered another man through the radio.

"Roger that will check in again when they return" the one with the binocular said as he set down the mike.

Turning to his companion he accepted a fresh poured cup and sat down.

"Three weeks since we got here, and haven't had an opening yet. This could take a while" the second man said.

"Maybe but job is pretty clear and Wynn gets what he wants" the first answered.

"I know but really why that-"the second began but just gave up mid-sentence.

"Hot piece of pussy though right and that ass" the second man then said after a moment

"Mm" the first said indicating his mind was on his job.

After that they just sat in silence.

**A/N: Well there we go to all who waited here's first taste at part 2. First off to anyone who is a car buff I hope I was ok in my affectionate intro of 'Jane' Benny's new ride. Over the course of my last fic and having watched the series and read the manga for the umpteenth time I realized I should show more muscle car love and thanks to my advisor Jim1681 I decided to do just that. Now If anyone caught the reference the Gran Torino sport is the same as the one in the film Gran Torino (I mean it's a beautiful car) Rock will also be getting his own personal ride further down the line but that all I saying for now.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and look forward to any reviews I will get. I cannot say for certain how soon the next chapter will be, blame my job for distracting me.**

**Enjoy and stay tuned!**


End file.
